El Lenguaje Universal
by NynyChocolat
Summary: cada quien es responsable de sus actos, el pasado se olvida, el presente se vive y ni siquiera se piensa en el futuro. Ojala Stan pudiera hacer lo mismo pero el ser humano ya no piensa por su propia voluntada. One-Shot. Dedicado especialmente a: Isla OxVa


**Vuelvo yo de nuevo con mi otro One-Shot y esta vez es Style. Y va dedicado especialmente a Isla OxVa :´) (crei que estabas enojada conmigo). Asi que quiero compensarte dedicándote este One-Shot ;) espero te guste.**

* * *

><p>Alzó la vista, sus ojos se habían cansado de llorar debido al fuerte agotamiento de sufrir cada día. Era como una miseria.<p>

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Stan a su mejor amigo algo preocupado –

-No – Había susurrado sin parar de llorar –

El azabache no entendía el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué de la nada se había comportado de esa manera tan cruda con el? ¿Acaso había fallado en algo?.

-Dime que te pasa – Le pidió Stan en un tono dulce y acogedor –

Kyle de nuevo volvió a alzar la vista; ya estaba cansado de que siempre alguien lo vea llorar marícamente. Cuando estas solo es porque nadie te entiende y porque sufriste mucho en el pasado y cuando estas con tus verdaderos amigos es porque ellos son los únicos de hacerte sentir bien después de todo.

-¿Cómo es que no te des cuenta? – Le preguntó Kyle con cierta decepción –

Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios superaban la tonalidad de su cabello. Había llorado como un loco desenfrenado que simplemente quería la compasión y el amor de alguien que lo sepa valorar y entender.

Pero Stan solo se confundía cada vez más, ¿A qué se quería refería con esa pregunta tan trascendental?. Ojala que pudiera explicarle mejor con palabras que con acciones que solo hacen confusa la mente del hombre y poner atajos y cifras para adivinar los pensamientos de cada quien.

-¿D-De qué me estás hablando, Kyle? – Fue lo único que se limito a preguntar su amigo sin entender nada todavía –

-¡De que durante muchos años has ido detrás de una chica que ni siquiera te mira, que te es infiel a tus espaldas y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta! – Kyle estaba demasiado furioso

Ah, con que era eso, ¿Ahora que carajos se le estaba viniendo eso a la mente en un momento así? ¿Por qué se interesaba ahora por lo que le sucediera con Wendy que en sus asuntos personales?. Ni idea, porque el Lenguaje Universal habla de muchas cosas y cuando nos pone obstáculos en el camino le es difícil superarlos pero lo mas extraño es que el hombre nunca se rinde.

-¿Por eso te portas tan frio conmigo? ¿Por lo de Wendy? –

-No solo eso, también te la pasas el día entero pendiente de ella – Le recordó Broflovsky con lagrimas que recorrían lentamente en sus sonrojadas mejillas –

Lo irónico de la vida esta en el presente, ya no se vive en el pasado porque o sino seria una persona demasiada nostálgica que aun no ha podido superar los retos que le ha puesto Dios en el camino. El futuro ya ni siquiera se piensa porque cada uno es responsable de sus actos.

Y bien, eso precisamente estaba pasando en este momento: su mejor amigo estaba llorando como nunca por su culpa, porque ha tenido razón en absolutamente todo. Es cierto que no ha podido olvidar a Wendy pero tampoco eso le da el derecho de venir a gritarle como si fuera su padre.

-¿Desde dónde sacas esas cosas, Kyle? – Preguntó Stan con una notoria tristeza en su rostro –

Como era de esperarse, no podía hacer feliz a su mejor amigo, no podía ni siquiera sacarle una jodida sonrisa en ni un solo dia. Como cuando salieron de clases y Kyle en ese momento le había dicho que Clyde los había invitado a "Taco Bell".

-Cuando te invité a "Taco Bell" tú ni siquiera quisiste ir por culpa de la zorra de tu ex – Le recordó Kyle entre fuerte sollozos –

Stan había recordado perfectamente ese día, cuando Kyle lo invitó, el simplemente hizo una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a llorar debido al fuerte dolor que le había causado Wendy cuando esta se había hecho novia del culón de Eric Cartman.

-Podemos arreglar las cosas de otra manera, Kyle – Le dijo Stan a punto de querer llorar igualmente.

Si un amigo llora, tú también hazlo porque solo los verdaderos, grandes y mejores amigos son los que comparten tanto sus alegrías como sus tristezas, sus triunfos y fallos. Un verdadero amigo siempre perdona al otro sin necesidad de detalles o favores. No se necesita la gloria o un simple trofeo para demostrar que eres un ganador.

-Enséñame como puede ser de la otra manera, Clyde esta supremamente decepcionado de ti y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo porque tú en serio no demostraste ser un hombre de verdad – Le reclamó Kyle con toda la furia del mundo.

Palabras fuertes pero ciertas, no podía negar que aun sentía cierto afecto y compresión por la chica pero debía admitir que era un completo cobarde sin sentimientos que solo se preocupa por su propio beneficio.

Se supone que el ser humano tenga sus defectos y cualidades igualmente pero no puede ser tan hijo de puta como para no tener dignidad y destrozársela por si solo. Es muy triste ver y saber como ha cambiado el mundo hoy en la actualidad, antes cuando se quería algo se hacia por la violencia pero ahora… ya nadie se sacrifica para conseguir lo que se quiere.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay algo más que me quieras decir como parte de tu humillación? – Le preguntó el azabache con la dignidad en pedazos.

-Eso lo dejo a tu consideración pero recuerda que Wendy jamás va a volver contigo, si vuelve es porque siempre fue tuyo y si no… es porque nunca lo fue –

Fue lo último que había dicho Kyle antes de haberse ido para siempre de la vida de Stan Marsh. Que cruel es la realidad, son como unos sentimientos no correspondidos, tan solo tuviera un deseo podría desear nunca haber conocido a Wendy Testaburger.

Esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza de Stan sin ni siquiera poder dormir, siempre las pensaba y nunca se iba a olvidar de aquello. Porque un verdadero hombre es aquel que no le teme a los peligros de la vida, que siempre tiene dignidad y nadie se la puede quebrar.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Sé que triste pero por alguna jodida razón ya no puedo hacer One-Shot con finales felices T.T (no se porque) espero que les haya gusto mucho ;) ¿Reviews?.<strong>


End file.
